


Amor

by Drarina1737



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lance in lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, keith loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "I'm perfect, amor. I just have a surprise for you, okay? That's why I was... I am nervous. Would... Could you lie on the bed? Please?"Worry had disappeared from his eyes, giving in to curiosity. He climbed on the bed, sitting up against the wall and facing Lance, who shed his jacket. Keith smiled, growing more and more interested by the moment.





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is all trippytape's fault again this is starting to become a habit.

"Hey, _amor_ ," Lance says, looking at Keith across the couch. "We still on for tonight?" Keith frowned immediately.

"Yeah, of course. Everything all right?"

Lance cursed in his head. Of course he noticed. The Spanish talking had gone through phases in their relationship. First, Lance wouldn't say anything in Spanish because he felt stupid. Keith didn't understand him anyways so what was the point. As he felt more and more comfortable around him, he'd started using Spanish naturally, swear words in the beginning and then he'd gotten into pet names, and Keith loved it, apparently. Then, Lance had started calling him _'amor'_ whenever he felt nervous, or when he wasn't confident in himself. So now every time he used it, Keith worried. Lance forced a smile.

"It's all right," he said, "don't worry."

Keith didn't buy it, but he let it go for the time being. Since they were together, they'd been having these kinds of dates. They'd grab dinner together in one of their room instead of with the group, spend the night together like a normal couple. Tonight was one of those days. Once they were done with dinner, Keith tried to bring up their awkward conversation from before, asking him if he was okay. Lance smiled, and this time, more at ease, he didn't have to force it.

"I'm perfect, _amor_. I just have a surprise for you, okay? That's why I was... I am nervous. Would... Could you lie on the bed? Please?"

Worry had disappeared from his eyes, giving in to curiosity. He climbed on the bed, sitting up against the wall and facing Lance, who shed his jacket. Keith smiled, growing more and more interested by the moment.

"Okay. You ready?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, baby, go ahead."

So then Lance, in one fluid movement, pushed his jeans down and his shirt off, stepping out of the pants and kicking them far.

"Fuck, Lance. _Fuck_." Lance blushed, looked at him through thick lashes and smiled at his expression, blissed out. Lance's tan body was almost naked, sky blue lace panties barely concealing his dick, pale blue tights climbing up his legs to his thighs, held there by a garter belt. Blue lace strips crisscrossed all around his chest, neck and shoulders, creating the impression of binds. He looked good enough to eat, in Keith's opinion. "How...?"

"Figured this would be something you'd be into, was I wrong?"

Keith's eyes darted down to his own lap, where the bulge of his cock was more than visible, and then back up to Lance's shy smile.

"Let me show you how much I'm into it." Lance nodded and approached the bed, tending his hand for Keith to grab. Keith uses his force to bring him over to the bed and sit him on his lap. "Do you know how hot you are? Fuck, Lance, it takes effort for me not to get distracted by you on a daily basis and now you show me this... God... Let me tell you how much I love it."

"Yeah, Keith, please..."

"I love the color, love how it jumps out on your skin." Keith's hands roamed over the edges of the underwear, fingertips barely touching the skin, making Lance shiver. "I love that it's lace, and the way it's intricate and pretty, and it makes you look all tied up. I love the vulnerable look it gives you, all soft and delicate, it crashes with the strong man I know you are, your muscles, your legs. Fuck, your legs," he said, and his hands followed his words, caressing his thighs, "they're so long, we should try and put you in some heels one day," Lance's breath hitched at the idea and Keith smiles, "and your back, look at that waist," he adds, and his fingertips grace against his spine, and Lance can't do anything but to arch his back and pant, and Keith enjoys the view for a moment before tracing his fingers back down and realizing that Lance's panties are backless. His eyes shoot up to meet Lance's and his sly smile, and Keith lets out a curse before grabbing the lube, conveniently placed behind him.

"You never stop surprising me, Lance."

"You know me, _amor_. Always up for a challenge."

**Author's Note:**

> You can come see me on [tumblr](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
